


Day Two: This Sin Of Ours

by TheWeepingMonk



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Coda 2x05, Come Swallowing, Dry Humping, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingMonk/pseuds/TheWeepingMonk
Summary: Francesco scoffs. "I've loved you as my brother only for you to spit it back in my face with your betrayal. You Medici all think you're so righteous, but you're nothing but silver-tongued devils disguising yourselves as servants of heaven."Lorenzo kisses him then, knowing words aren't enough – not when they will only be perceived as more lies. His eyes closed, heart pounding in his chest as he waits for a reaction.





	Day Two: This Sin Of Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine and autocorrects and that's just how this'll exist.

Lorenzo doesn't hesitate to go after Francesco, knowing his niece will not come until later, and that he must try to erase Jacopo's words from his friend's mind or risk losing him forever. He bypasses Francesco, placing himself between the other man and the door – the entrance clear save for the two of them. 

"Out of my way, _Medici_," Francesco spits. 

"Not until you hear what I have to say," Lorenzo tells him stubbornly. 

"I am done listening to Medici lies." He tries to push Lorenzo out of the way, but Lorenzo refuses to budge. 

"I needed to find Novella a husband to gain her father's favor," Lorenzo starts, and when Francesco stares at him expectantly everything else comes tumbling out in a wave of pure desperation to make his friend believe him. 

"And you insist you never asked her to spy on me?" Francesco questions once he's spilled everything. 

"I would never. You are my dearest friend, and I trust you with all my heart."

Francesco huffs and crowds into him. "So a dear a friend you manipulated me into marrying a girl that curried favor for you and your bank. Now I wonder if she ever truly loved me or if you instructed her how to act to my liking, even more, I wonder if you cared for me at all."

Francesco is so close now, his warm breath ghosting over Lorenzo's cheek – a stone striking the iron lock sealing his true emotions for his childhood friend. Lorenzo places his hand on the back of Francesco's neck. 

He has one last plea – a stupidly reckless one that could destroy him and his family. 

"Francesco, you are one of the many reasons my heart chooses to keep beating," Lorenzo says. "I love you as I've truly loved only a handful of others, and without you I'm afraid I will lose myself."

Francesco scoffs. "I've loved you as my brother only for you to spit it back in my face with your betrayal. You Medici all think you're so righteous, but you're nothing but silver-tongued devils disguising yourselves as servants of heaven."

Lorenzo kisses him then, knowing words aren't enough – not when they will only be perceived as more lies. His eyes closed, heart pounding in his chest as he waits for a reaction. 

After the shock wears off, Francesco shoves him away, and when Lorenzo dare to look he finds him staring at him with wide eyes. 

"You're a sodomite?" Francesco questions. 

"No I...I prefer the company of women, but you, Cesco, I've always loved you more than I should," Lorenzo answers, twitching. He hasn't felt this nervous and unsure since his first time with Lucrezia at sixteen. 

Francesco blinks at him, confusion clear in his eyes, but he steps forward until he's crowding into Lorenzo again. He stares, and studies, gently brushing his knuckles along Lorenzo's right cheekbone. "You're in love with me, Lorenzo? As you are with Clarice and I was with Novella?"

Lorenzo nods. "I promised my heart to Clarice, and I do not regret it, but you have always held it too. Longer than any woman ever has."

Francesco's gaze flicks to his lips, his knuckle sliding down to graze over them and Lorenzo kisses it softly. "I could destroy you with this."

"I'm well aware," Lorenzo says. 

Francesco kisses him – rough and breathtaking – pushing him hard into the door. 

Every part of Lorenzo sparks and catches fire and he's quick to switch their positions, pressing his growing arousal into Francesco's hip. His hands cup Francesco's face, keeping him in place as he makes up for years of repressed attraction and choked down feelings. 

He feels Francesco's hand tangle in the front of his shirt, but instead of shoving him away, he pulls Lorenzo closer – his tongue swiping across Lorenzo's bottom lip, then slipping into his mouth as a low moan escapes Lorenzo. 

Francesco takes his right hand suddenly, and guides it to his crotch, letting him feel the thick bulge in his pants.

Lorenzo smiles into the kiss, palming Francesco and kissing him deeper to cover the noise he makes. He wishes he didn't have to – that he could take Francesco apart until he was a screaming incoherent mess under him – but they could hang for this. 

Francesco pulls away from the kiss to catch his breath, eyes half-lidded and full of desire as he watches Lorenzo. He presses himself into Lorenzo's touch, one hand resting on Lorenzo's hip, the other settling on the back of his neck. He pulls Lorenzo to him so their foreheads rest together in a tight, warm bubble of intimacy as they rut against each other. 

"I love you," Lorenzo whispers without meaning to. 

Francesco allows for a pregnant pause before he says, lowly, "I think you should put that silver-tongue of yours to better use."

Lorenzo nods, heart stinging from the lack of reciprocation, but Francesco was angry and he couldn't expect too much kindness at the moment. He sinks to his knees while Francesco frees himself from his breeches. 

He's longer than he is thick, and Lorenzo feels intimidated by it – having never been on this end of things before, for another man at least – but figures mimicking the delicious things Clarice did to him regularly was a start. 

Lorenzo takes Francesco into his mouth, tongue swirling around the tip teasingly and he hears a soft sigh of pleasure from above him. He stares up at Francesco through his lashes as he continues to trace him with his tongue, a shiver running down his spine at the way his friend is looking at him with hungry eyes. 

Slowly, Lorenzo sinks forward, keeping eye contact with Francesco as he does, and he feels a hand settle into the curls at the top of his head. He takes all he can before pulling almost all the way off and sinking forward again, repeating the action over and over until he's set a semi-fast pace that has Francesco pulling his hair and leaning heavily against the front door. 

The hair pulling is a bit painful, but Lorenzo had always seemed to garner that reaction when someone came to know the pleasure of his tongue and he'd learned to draw his own enjoyment from it. 

He relished the quiet noises Francesco made above him, the way his head tilted back against the door, baring his throat, the way his eyes had fluttered closed and his cheeks had flushed. Beautiful. Francesco was absolutely beautiful and Lorenzo wanted to write poems about it someday. 

For now he'd silently bask in it and allow it to fill his cock and warm him with desire. 

Lorenzo adds a bit of suction, hollowing his cheeks as he remembered girls doing to him and the reaction is immediate. Francesco jerks his hips forward, pushing in deeper, and Lorenzo gags and pulls off, eyes watering. 

Francesco's grip in his hair eases up, and he strokes the top of his head until he recovers. 

Lorenzo takes him back in with ease, his hands gripping Francesco's hips to keep him steady as he hollows his cheeks once more and starts bobbing up and down the length of him. Nothing else matters to Lorenzo in this moment – the warm, salty taste of Francesco intoxicating, the feel of him writhing in Lorenzo's hands hypnotizing. 

Lorenzo wants to spend many more nights like this with Francesco, to know his body as well as his own, to hold his heart and soul too, and maybe if he could convince Francesco of his love, he would. 

Francesco's hand curls tightly in his hair. "Lorenzo I need to..." He cuts off with a low moan as Lorenzo pulls back to the tip and sucks harder, determined to pull his seed from him. Francesco bites his knuckle, eyes shutting tightly as he spills warmth into Lorenzo's mouth a moment later. 

Lorenzo pulls off when he's done, feeling some of it dribble down his chin. He stands and waits for Francesco to open his eyes before he swallows. The other man shudders and groans and pulls Lorenzo to him by the front of his shirt, kissing him roughly. 

Lorenzo ruts against his hip, arousal peaking quickly, but he barely gets to enjoy the heat of Francesco pressed to his spent cock before he's shoved to the floor. He stares up at Francesco in confusion, watching as he quickly puts himself away – fury lighting his eyes once again. 

"I won't be tricked by your sweet words or your sinful mouth." Francesco growls. "This only proves of the depravity your family will sink to in order to keep your power."

"Francesco..." Lorenzo feels tears well in his eyes, a part of him dying as he realizes he's lost his best friend, likely forever this time. 

"This sin will be our secret, _Medici_," Francesco spits. "I won't need it to destroy you and this house of liars utterly."

Lorenzo's heart shatters as he watches Francesco scurry off, but once the other man is gone, he gets to his feet and steels himself. A banker's job was never done, and Lorenzo had a dynasty to protect with or without the Pazzi by his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!! Comments and Kudo appreciated!


End file.
